This invention relates generally to an infusion bag and suspending means which facilitates handling an infusion thereof, and, more particularly, to a tea bag assembly.
The ordinary infusion bag comes with a string attached for manipulation of the bag, for immersion of the bag into the liquid of a cup, and for withdrawal when sufficient steeping has been achieved. Devices for suspending the infusion bag from a cup, previously known in the art, include suspension from a lid as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,284, and 2,918,373, and by a device supported by the cup rim, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,118.
Lid type devices completely cover the mouth of the cup and require repeated removal of the lid to check on the steeping rate in order to avoid producing a drink not sufficiently steeped or one steeped so strongly that it has become bitter. Moreover, the construction of a lid can add unnecessary cost to the infusion bag. Prior art devices supported by the cup rim have tended to be unbalanced, which can result in the bag falling in the cup.